


Quiet In the Plains

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser and Birdo have an enjoyable tea party together in the peaceful meadow.





	Quiet In the Plains

The Mushroom Kingdom was usually full of activity of all sorts, but today was surprisingly peaceful as there was virtually no one present to run around in the vast grassy meadows making up the majority of the Toad populated landmass. Dry Bowser and Birdo were enjoying this for sure, the two enjoying a nice hot cup of tea together that Birdo brewed. The two reptiles were several miles west of the Mushroom Gorge race course, with them also being near the mushroom themed tennis court used for the Tennis Open tournaments of the 3DS era. Though the most the two have seen each other in official outings were at the kart races regularly held, they were sometimes seen together at the Olympics or during off seasons of tennis, willing to share each other some crucial tips.

"This is nice. Clouds are fluffy, the birds are chirping... and there's not a single annoyance to ruin it." Dry Bowser said taking in every moment of this peace, relaxing himself on the smooth green grass.

"Yeah... it's amazing how peaceful things can be without those pests running around." Birdo added as she was also enjoying this, pouring herself a cup of delicious steamy tea as the pink dinosaur sipped it up, nodding her head while looking at the eyed white puffy clouds float by in the clear blue sky.

"Well I'm glad. We needed a break from the action anyway. Too much can make you miss some much needed down time like this." Dry Bowser pointed out as he dusted off some of his frail bones.

Birdo nodded in agreement, adjusting her big red bow. "Yes. Too much of a good thing is enough to turn you off from it."

"I hear. Say, can you pour me some more tea?" Dry Bowser asked as he flexed his bony muscles. "It really does wonders for these old bones of mine."

"Why certainly." Birdo said as she finished fixing up her bow, pouring Dry Bowser some tea as she poured herself some and took a sip. "This is just the thing to make you feel better."


End file.
